Shadowed Honor
by Blackstorm92
Summary: Raven meets a mysterious new person one night. She has the same basis of powers as her, and she harbors a dangerous secret. Meet Shadow, the powerful rebel of demons. Pairings: RobxStar, BBxRae. Rated T for violence and mild language.


_This is my first Teen Titans fic, but I got the idea one night about how my characters in my other stories were similar to the Titans. Then I just moved on from there. My other fic 'Shattered Peace' is on hold for a bit, beacause my computer became unaccssaible. Here's my first TT fic : 'Shadowed Honor_

Shadowed Honor

On the East Coast ; Somewhere in a forest...

"I've had it with you!" Blackstorm yelled at her brother. "I'm sixteen years old, and for the past three years, I've done nothing but help you and your bloodthirsty Clan try to destroy the other Clans and harm and betray my friends! This ends NOW!"

"So be it. Let's see if you can even come close to faring against me in a fight for your freedom, little sister!" Blackstomr's brother, Icestar, snarled softly.

The two started circling each other, crimson and cobalt energy sparking between brother and sister. Blackstorm saw a slight lull in Icestar's defenses and took advantage of it, leaping on the offensive. A crimson blast was met by a cobalt barrier. The barrier expoloded outward to wrap Blackstorm, cutting off her energy. A quiet, low muttering could be heard as a crimson sphere expanded, dissolving the cobalt field. Another quick spell, and a large crimson wolf took form and stood, facing Icestar. He muttered his own spell and a cobalt tiger sprung forth, tackling the wolf. The two auras battled, but keeping the spell in effect was draining both masters. Icestar gave out first, and Blackstorm followed a few seconds later. This time, swords came out, Blackstorm's DemonFury against Icestar's SteelRage. Both were katanas, but far more durable and advanced than the ordinary weapon. Shimmers and flashes were all that could be seen, as the two warriors fought with deathly speed and precision.

The fight countinued on until, Blackstorm and Icestar finally broke apart, both gasping for breath. Icestar still managed to stand tall and proud, but Blackstorm was clutching her side where Icestar's last blow had connected. Wincing in pain, she fought to stay conscious, wondering why she could feel a powerful spell errupting. Icestar hadn't moved, and she could not figure out what the source was, as her vision was beginning to blur and fade in and out.

"You've proven to me where your loyalties lie, but did you really think I would let you go free? You're too valuable in Father's plan to let just roam around. I shall give you a little time to reconsider," Icestar said calmly.

"You'll never make me change my mind. I don't want any part of yours of Father's plans. I'm through!" Blackstorm grimaced with the effort that it took to remain conscious and talking at the same time.

Icestar stepped closer. "See you in a day or two little sis..." His sword, SteelRage flashed in front of Blackstorm, the flat end striking her in the chest, and causing her to arc backwards into the now visible portal. The force of the impact made Blackstorm slip into unconsiousness, and the last thing she headr was Icestar's chilling laugh.

* * *

On the West Coast ; Titan's Tower, Jump City 6:00 pm...

"Duuude! That's so not fair!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Cyborg knocked his racer off the track and caused it to explode in midair.

"It is too! And that's why I'm gonna --" Cyborg stopped short as Robin raced past him, leaving him in second to fend off Beast Boy.

"Ha! Now we're even!" Beast boy grinned.

"Grrrr...." Cyborg fumed.

While the boys continued to make fools of themselves on the Gamestation, Starfire was in the kitchen, trying to make another one of her Tameranian 'delacicies' for dinner, but constantly fussing over the ingredients. Some even moved and that was why most of the Titans tried to avoid any of Star's cooking, for fear that they themselves would be eaten.

Raven was sitting on the far end of the couch, as distant from the boys as the couch allowed. She had never really liked video games, since 'TV rotts your brains.' In her hands, she held an ancient, weathered old book. The spine was barely readable, and although it was in Azarathian, Raven did sometimes have diffuculty reading it. The cover was worn and faded, but the Azarathian words were too aged to tell the title. The book, in Raven's opinion, did provide decent reading, but today she just couldn't seem to focus. It wasn't entirely the boys', or Star's fault, but there incessantly irritating antics, didn't help any, either. Her frustration grew, making her worry about the nagging urge to throw somebody or something, or blow something up, just to relieve the stress. With the Prophecy well behind her, Raven had been able to express a little more emotion than before, but today was the first time she had been this irritated in a long while.

Deciding to meditate on the roof before nightfall, Raven got up and headed out of the room. Raven would drop off her book in her room, the phase up to the roof.

Her sudden leave didn't go unnoticed. Beast Boy saw that she was not sitting next to him and got a little upset.

"Umm, did I do something stupid again?" he asked in a stranggled voice.

"Don't sweat it BB, you know how Raven is," Cyborg replied.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy mumbled, distracted, trying to figure out what he had done to make Raven mad this time. Giving up on this process because it gave him a headache, he turned back to the game, but he wasn't really determined to win anymore.

* * *

_Let me know what you think and any ideas for upcoming chapters are welcome! Amazingly, it only took me half a week to finish this chapter. So the next chapter will be up pretty soon._


End file.
